


A Slice of Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fakerelationship!Destiel, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Reallife!AU, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“our asshole mutual friends set us up on a blind date and didn’t tell us it was a blind date, so instead of getting to know each other we spent the entire ‘date’ scheming against them and decided an awesome way to get back at them would be to pretend to date and then have a horrendous breakup but now that we’re two months into this charade we’re not sure what’s real and what’s fake anymore” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wrote this as a oneshot and now its multi-chaptered?
> 
> I haven't written fanfiction in a long time, so sorry it sucks.

“Dean, this is Castiel. I guess I’ll be going now! See you!” My brother, Sam, says.

“Sam! What are you doing! I thought we were going out for dinner. I can’t believe you set up a blind date! I’m so telling Gabriel about your crush on him!” I whisper

“Um, Dean, did you know about this?” Castiel asks.

“No, because my asshat of a brother said that this was dinner with his friend Gabriel.” I admit.

“Well, Gabriel is my brother, and he said the same thing. I guess they want the both of us to get dates.” Castiel said.

“Castiel, our brothers, and our friends, deserve something in return. What would you say if I suggested that we pretend to date, and then have a horrible breakup?” I schemed.

“You can call me Cas, if you prefer, and that sounds like a great idea. How would we tell them though?”

“We’ll just tell them after tonight, about how we “forgive” them for this blind date, and act all lovey dovey, and then like six months from now we have a huge argument, and break up, and then we tell them? Does that sound okay?” I ask sheepishly

“Yeah, that sounds really good, but how about we also set up Sam and Gabe?” Cas asks.

“Wait? You want them to be together too? I thought it was only me!” I exclaim

“Yeah, I’ve been hinting at it with Gabriel for months now!

“I’ve been hinting at it with Sam for months as well!”

“Okay, so seeing as we’ll have to pretend that we’re in love with each other, what are your favorite movies?” Cas asks

“Um, I don’t really have a favorite, but I really like westerns. Does that count?” I ask

“Yeah, Dean it counts. My favorite movie is Star Wars. Don’t get me wrong; the Star Trek movies with William Shatner just have a special place in my heart.

“What’s your favorite food? Mine’s pie, but pecan pie is the best.” I ask

“I really like White Castle’s burgers. It’s a guilty pleasure for me.” Cas admits

“Quickfire time, favorite color?” I say

“Green, you?”

“Blue. Favorite song?”

“Don’t have one. Yours?”

“’Carry On Wayward’ Son or ‘Eye of The Tiger’. Your turn to ask.”

“Okay, Mac or PC?

“Mac, I’m not a peasant!” I joke

“Mac here as well. Favorite musical?”

“Rent, yours?”

“A school play my little sister’s school did. It was based of the Supernatural books. Ever heard of them?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of them, I’ve even read a few of them. They’re okay.” I confess

“Favorite joke?” Cas inquires

“Um, what do you call batman when he skips out of church?” I ask

“Um, I don’t know. What?”

“Christian Bale! Get it?”

Cas erupts into giggles, which are contagious. We don’t stop laughing for a good five minutes. People were starting to stare at us.

“We should get going. Where do you live?” I ask

“Dean, I know we should pretend, but-“

“Cas, no! I was going to walk you home! Split the check?” I ask

“Sure, but if you’re going to walk me home you should know that Gabe leaves candy wrappers all around the house, and he’s going to invite you in, and I’m not sure its clean, and –“ Cas’s voice was getting higher and he was speaking faster.

“Cas, stop worrying. I’m sure its fine. It can’t be worse than Sam’s mess. He’s trying to become a lawyer and there’s law stuff all over the place, including my room. I help him study, and I keep a copy of everything he does.” I assure Cas.

“You know Dean, if we want them to think we’re in a relationship, we’re gonna have to kiss at some point. You know right?”

“Yeah, Cas. I realized. And we’re gonna have to hold hands.” I say.

We get the receipt, and the guy at the register says “If you’re on your first date, you get the meal free, as long as you take a picture with us!”

“Cas, you wanna do it?” I ask

“Sure, Dean! Lets do it!” Cas says excitedly

We get out picture taken, and we walk out. Cas says “My house address is 189 N. Heaven Road. Do you know where that is?”

“Yeah, I live about 3 block from there. Lets go!”

“Um, Dean? Is it okay if I hold your hand?” Cas asks nervously

“Yeah, sure Cas! What’s wrong though?” I ask worriedly

“Well, these guys, Alistair and his cronies like to beat me up around this time if they see me alone, and I don’t want to be beat up.” Cas admits shamefully

“Cas, its okay that you’re scared, Its only natural reaction. Now, I’ll beat the crap out of these sons a bitches if you want.”

“No, Dean. Actually, could we go to your house?” Cas asks

“Um, sure. We’ll walk around your neighborhood. And we can tell Sammy that we’re dating then. How does that sound? And maybe we could watch a Star Wars? Is that good?” I ask

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you Dean.”

“No problem Cas. And if they beat you up, tell me. Okay?” I pull Cas’s head so his eyes look in to mine. “Do you promise?”

“Yes, Dean. I’ll tell you if they hurt me again.” Cas promises

“Good.”

“Dean, you’re really getting into the protective boyfriend role.” Cas tells me.

“Nah, I just don’t like seeing my friends getting hurt. It’s a personal affront to me. Do you know why they beat you up?” I ask

“I don’t know for sure, but I think its because I’m gay. They’ve been doing it since I was in high school. And since Alistair’s dad is the sheriff, he wouldn’t get in trouble. I’ve just tried to avoid walking home around this time.” He says

“Oh okay.” I say as we arrive at my house.

“Hey De-, Hey Cas! How are you?” Sam says while glance at our entwined hands. “Guess the date went well?” He asks

“Yeah, thanks for setting us up!” I say “We’re going to my room, don’t interrupt us.” I say with a wink

“Dean! Its only the first date! Dean! Get back here!” Sam yells after us.

Cas and I giggle as we sit on my bed. “Which one did you put in?” Cas asks

“I think I put on ‘A New Hope’.” I answer, “Before we start, I think we should make the bed rock, to gross out Sammy.” I was going to make Sam pay for this everyway I knew.

“Sure. Should I shout your name?” Cas asks

“Hell yeah. I’ll shout yours.” I respond

“Oh my god Dean! Ohhhhhh.” Cas moans

“Cas! Yes! Like that! Harder!” I shout

“Gross guys! I’m trying to study. I need mental bleach. I need a bucket. Gross." I can hear Sam say.

 The movie finishes and I look at the clock. It reads 10:34. “Hey Cas? Wanna head home now?” I ask

“Its 10:30? Shit, Dean, I can’t, Alistair is probably drunk by now and he’ll beat me up, but I don’t want to feel like I’m intruding too much, and isitokaytospendthenight?” Cas asks  
“Yeah, Cas its fine. I understand. I’ll set up the spare bedroom?” I suggest

“Sure, but Sam thinks we’re dating and I think that we should at least stay in the same room, because Sam is under the impression that we just fucked, and it’d be weird if you set up the separate room.” Cas says

“Okay, fair point, my beds big enough to share, or I can sleep on the floor because I cuddle in the middle of the night, and I don’t want to freak you out.” I explain

“If you start to cuddle me in the middle of the night, I won’t mind, and if Sam walks in, and sees you on the floor he might wonder. Now, do you have any clothes I could borrow?” Cas asks

“Okay, fair point. Here are the sweats, and here’s the shirt.” I say as I throw a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

“Thanks. Do you mind if I change here?”

“Nah bro, its fine. Sammy, remember?” I remind him.

“Yeah, Sam.” Cas said

Cas changed out and into my slightly too big clothes that –dare I say- looked really hot on him. I got changed, Cas was already in bed, I got next to him.

“Thanks Dean. It really means a lot too me, since the only people who care about me are you, Sam, and my brother Gabriel. Everyone else hates me, or ignores me. They never offer to do nice things like this. Protecting me from Alistair, letting me sleep in your bed, and borrow your clothes, and this is the first day. Thank you Dean.” Cas said before turning over and falling asleep.


End file.
